jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
Guidelines Content *'Jamestown Wiki is a place for canonical content of the series': the articles should not include fan content (like fan theories). However, you are allowed to include your “headcanon” in your profile; *All content for Jamestown Wiki must come from source material (episodes, etc.); interviews and other official statements from cast and crew are included; *All content must come from verifiable and official sources; and these sources must be cited in the references list; *All information must be officially revealed: this Wiki does not allow nor supports the illegal activity of piracy, leaks and untrustworthy sources; *Sharing links to illegally download or stream the episodes is forbidden; *'Speculation and fan theories must be absent from the main article section's: minimal speculation can be included if necessary or if supported by hints present in canon: to present and debate fan theories, please use the discussion section or the chat, or create a blog post. Editing *Users are expected to follow all of the Jamestown Wiki editing polices; *For the complete explanation of editing polices, please consult the Layout Guide; *'Never erase large amounts of text': If you feel that some information in an article is wrong or should be changed, before deleting please start a discussion either in the article’s comment section or discuss with an Administrator explaining why; *'Never delete text without explanation, otherwise it will be perceive as vandalism;' *If the change is minor or done in order to undo vandalism, write it down in the edit summary; *Alls edits should be constructive and add information, and they should have a certain level of effort and competency. When or When Not to Create an Article Jamestown Wiki purpose is to create a reliable, informative and complete encyclopedia about the series. Therefore, it’s important to remember that this is the Jamestown Wiki: all articles must be related and relevant to the series. However, this doesn’t mean that every single character or item mentioned in the series is necessarily important to get their own page. While these references are interesting and should definitely be mentioned, that doesn’t mean they need their own article. *'Relevancy:' This is the main reason to create an article. Before creating an article, it’s important to ponder if this character/item/location/event/etc. is relevant enough to the story. If it plays a major role or impact the series, it should have an article. However, if it’s only mentioned in a passing line of dialogue and is not important for the overall story, it should not; *'Information:' If there isn’t enough information on the subject for it to need an article, please don’t create one; *'Integration:' While one subject might not need its own article, that doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be mentioned at all. If the subject is related to another bigger and more important topic, it can be integrated in another article; *'Grouping:' If there are multiple similar subjects that alone do not have enough information for an article, they can be combined into a single article. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Information Pages